This disclosure relates to inflation valves to be fitted to wheels having tubeless tires. Known tire valve assemblies include a tube of brass or other rigid material molded into a resilient rubber body. The tube is internally screw-threaded to receive a valve core which has a screw-threaded portion cooperating with the screw-threads on the tube to retain the core in place.
In the prior art constructions, the resiliency of the rubber body is needed to permit the housing to be forced through the valve hole in the wheel rim and provide sealing engagement between the housing and the wheel rim. The rigidity of the tube is needed to support and retain the valve core.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,655 and 3,741,267 are the most pertinent known prior art. In each of these patents, the valve housing has at least two main parts. A first bulbous lower part of soft rubber that is resilient to sealingly engage the rim adjacent the periphery of the valve hole and a second upper part that is rigid to threadily engage and retain the valve core. In both of these patents additional structure is provided to reinforce the connection between the lower resilient part and the upper rigid part.
In accordance with the present invention a more economical, simplified valve housing is provided. The housing is of one piece construction.